Stealing Our Thunder
by Roxius
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku have very different reactions regarding the recent rise of lesbianism on campus. Mentions of Kallen X C.C. and Milly X Shirley. LuluSuzu. Yaoi, yuri. An epilogue to those last two yuri fics I had made. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: A short (actually, it ended up longer than originally planned) yaoi epilogue compared to those last two long (longer than my usual stuff, anyway) yuri fics I made.

WAIT...YAOI?!!! Well, they kiss, and talk about their relationship, but that's pretty much it...and it's not even supposed to be serious (it's pretty cracky in terms of humor)...and the pairing is nothing special, since it's already the main reason that fangirls fill about more than half of Code Geass's fandom...along with other things...:P

* * *

"...Did you hear?"

"...I most likely did not..."

"You know Kallen Stadtfeld? She and that C.C. chick are dating now...and so is the student council president and Shirley..."

Lelouch Lamperouge glanced up from his novel (he was reading 'The Great Gatsby') and gave his boyfriend of five months, Suzaku Kururugi, an incredulous look. "You gotta be SHITTIN' me..." he replied.

"I shit you not!" Suzaku exclaimed matter-of-factly, "I overheard some people talking about how they saw Milly Ashford making out with Shirley Fenette in the cafeteria area, and that apparently Kallen and C.C. engaged in illicit homosexual activity while living in a penthouse together off-campus...!!"

"...How did they find out about that part concerning Kallen and C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku shrugged.

Lelouch sighed and turned his gaze back to his book. "Well, that's just great! Everyone we know is turning gay right before our eyes...great, just great..."

"...You talk like it's a bad thing..." Suzaku remarked, furrowing his brow suspiciously.

"Of course it's bad! Women fucking women!!! Men fucking men!!! How are we supposed to keep the human race on its age-old track of reproduction if everyone goes and starts fucking people the same gender as them?!! It's disgusting!!!"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "You're the last person who should be saying shit like that...Mr. 'I Like It Up The Ass' Lamperouge..."

A light blush formed on Lelouch's cheeks as he flipped a page in his book. "Argh...I told you not to call me that when we're not in bed..."

"You only speak like a big hypocritical prick like that when you're not in good spirits," Suzaku stated, scooting over so his shoulder was touching Lelouch's, "Obviously, you're upset about something...what is it? I'll hear you out..."

Lelouch flipped another page of his book.

"...Lulu?"

Lelouch flipped yet another page.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT!!!!" Suzaku snatched the book away and threw it across the room, much to Lelouch's despair. Sighing in defeat, the black-haired boy rested his head upon Suzaku's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"...Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Of course! As your boyfriend, it is my DUTY to ensure your happiness, and if you're not happy, then I'm failing my duty! That is something I cannot allow!! Whatever the problem is, I shall fix it for your sake!" Suzaku proclaimed in a much more dramatic fashion than intended. He truly was a devoted lover.

Lelouch took in a deep breath. "Fine...the reason I'm so upset is because we're no longer special in Kami-sama's eyes, apparently..."

Suzaku was silent for a few moments, and then he said, "...EH?"

"Suzu-chan, it's so sad," Lelouch whimpered, tears suddenly filling his beautiful dark-violet eyes, "We used to be the only publicly gay couple on campus, but now...but now those lesbos suddenly come in and take all the attention away from us! No one even spreads wild gossip or insane rumors about us anymore!!!! It's...it's so sad!!!!"

'THAT'S why you're so upset...?' Suzaku thought, totally baffled by his lover's sudden stupidity.

"What should we do, Suzu-chan...!!" Lelouch cried. He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's skinny body and held onto him for dear life as he weeped into his chest.

"Umm...we don't have to do anything." Suzaku replied, "I think it's better now that there's something much more distracting than the two hottest male students hooking up to keep the fangirls from bothering us. Besides...I mayb e gay, but I still think lesbians are hot!!"

After a second of thought, Lelouch nodded. "Yeah...you got a point there...maybe...maybe it's better this way...there isn't much we can do to change it anyway..."

"Exactly! So, let's just relax and have some fun while everyone's busy freaking out over the lesbians, okay? We got nothing better to do..."

"Heh...sounds good..."

Lelouch raised his head and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Suzaku's chin. Suzaku grinned, and slid his hands down as he began to unbutton Lelouch's shirt.

"Love sure seems to have taken hold of alot of people lately, huh...?"

"Mmm-hmm..."


End file.
